The girl with the three keshins
by CherryBlossom10
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in front of the Raimon Junior High gate. She has a mission to find her childhood friend after 6 years. Will she succeed? But what will happen when she finds him?
1. At the beginning

I looked up and saw the Raimon sign. _"It's been so long, I wonder if I ever find him."_

I walked past the soccer field that was meant for the second team, but no one was practising. Raimon sure had changed the last few years.

I sighed. I missed playing soccer. "_I wonder if I can still play, but of course my mother wouldn't allow it, because of the past and I would totally agree with her."_ My thoughts got interrupted by an unknown voice.

" Miss White, it is a honour to meet you." I looked at the principal and I knew I wouldn't like him.

" You can call me Amy and I don't see how it is an honour meeting me." I said annoyed. _"Just because I am a young model doesn't mean that I am so important for your school."_

I almost laughed at his face, he looked scared, awkward and confused at the same time.

"Could you show me my class, I am not here to chat." I knew I was being rude but I didn't really care right now.

I wasn't totally myself for the last 6 years, everyone who I met in America knew that but not the reason behind my strange behaviour. "O-of course, please follow me..." We walked through the school building when I started to get nervous. I was an exchange student, I was born in America but my family moved to Japan and we stayed there for 7 years so I'm able talk Japanese.

The reason behind my nervousness was because the school year already started and everyone had made friends. I would be lonely. An outsider.

"Here we are, you are in class 2-2. Do your best and make us proud, alright?" He looked at me.

I took a deep breath when the principal opened the door. "You get a new student, okay?" said the principal to the teacher who looked surprised.

"Her name is Amy white from America, please welcome her." I kept my eyes shut. _"I can't, I can't, I can't, I..." _ I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the class. Everyone looked at me with interest.

I felt the weight lifted from my shoulders. "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Some guys blushed, but I was used to that. The teacher talked further.

" You can sit next to Shindou-san. Ah, Shindou." I looked in the class to see who was Shindou. A boy who had wavy greyish brown hair with brown eyes stood up. _"hmmm, not bad looking. Is he from a rich family?"_

"White-san, you can sit here" he pointed at the seat next to the window. "Hai, arigato." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Douitashimashite." And with that the lessons continued.

The class was finished and I was ready to eat my lunch when I was stopped by Shindou-kun. I looked up. "what is it, Shindou-kun?" He stood in front of my desk. "I'll be your guide for the next weeks." He rubbed his neck with his hand, not looking at me. "Ooh? And you do this because you wanted to?" I was teasing him. _"look at him blushing, hihi."_ He stuttered. "N-no, sensei asked me to..."

I smiled. "Lead the way then."

When he said he would let me see the whole school he meant the WHOLE school. He showed me the pool, the baseball grounds, tennis grounds and track ground when we reached the soccer building. "Whoa, huge! Amazing!" I looked in awe. This building definitely changed in the past few years. I smiled "I remember the soccer club as a small building."

"We still have that building, but we don't use it anymore." He stood there in a thinking pose. "Right now it's more a relic" he smiled. "I am the captain of the first soccer team"

"EEEH?! I thought you looked more like a pianist, sorry..." I blushed. He laughed. Then I got reminded why I'm here. "By the way, why did you come to Raimon? Because of our soccer reputation?"

"No... Because I have to look for someone."


	2. The Keshin returns

It was still early but I didn't want to stay home because of certain circumstances. I was half asleep on the grass by the soccer field when I heard someone sitting next to me. "O hayou, White-kun." I growled angry at him. "Wow, someone is not a morning person..." He laughed. "Not funny, shindou-kun" I pouted. " It is hard to sleep in a new environment, but I'll get used to it." I sat up to look at him. "Say, what are you doing here?" I glanced at him noticing his soccer uniform. "What do you think? Morning practise, of course." I mentally slapped myself because he said he was the captain the other day.

"Can I come and watch?" I was curious because my niece played here and I wondered if soccer had changed so much. Of course I knew about Fifth Sector, and I despise them.

"White-kun?" Shindou was suddenly very close. "Y-yes?" Every time I think of Fifth Sector my blood is starting to boil and I forgot that Shindou was still here. "You were spacing out, are you okay?"

I quickly got up and looked at him. "Of course. Now let's go, we don't want to be late, right?" I turned around, embarrassed, Shindou following me looking strange at me.

* * *

As we walked to the soccer building we overheard two first year girls talking to each other. "Did you see the soccer match three weeks ago?" I stopped, causing Shindou to bump into me. "Of course, That Tsurugi guy was scary! The soccer club will probably in huge trouble with that guy in the team..." My heart dropped, my eyes widened. _"No, they cannot be speaking about Tsurugi Kyousuke, he is not like that" _Shindou walked to the girls, smiling sweetly. "Hello girls, can you go to your club activities. Please?" The girls giggled and ran away. Shindou turned around and stared at me. "Shall I tell you what happened three weeks ago?"

"_What a stupid question. Duh, I need to know what happened" _ I stared at him without saying a word and I heard him sigh. "To keep a long story short. Three weeks ago our second team got a beat down with one guy, well you heard his name. Later he challenged us-"

"But you won right?! Your in the first team right?! What could one guy do?!" Shindou looked angry and agitated. "No, we also lost. With 12-0." I couldn't believe it. When did kyousuke get so strong?

"But that's in the past, come I'll introduce you to the other members" The others were already warming up.

"Here I come Shinsuke!" yelled a boy with brown hair shaped with whirlwinds. "Yeah, bring it Tenma!" I looked over the other side of the field to see a small boy with a headband running to the boy called Tenma. _"Endou-san also had a headband" _I thought smiling.

"What's this Shindou, you're never late" Said the goalkeeper. "Gomen nasai, Sangoku-sempai."

"Who is the girl in the strange uniform." I looked at my uniform from America. _"there's nothing strange with my uniform" _

"I'll receive my uniform in two days, happy?" I hope not everyone are judging my looks like him. "Really? I'm sorry I should have asked. Why are you with Shindou?" Luckily Shindou answered for me. "She wanted to see us play soccer."

"Did you play soccer yourself?" asked Sangoku. "Of course not Sangoku, look at her. She is clearly from a rich family, they don't do sports" The guy who said that had purple hair and an arrogant look in his eyes. I snorted " I think that I-"

"Yo, Amy. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" a dark familiar voice said. "Oh no..." I turned and looked at the guy in black who stood on the other side of the field. I got angry, why must he always follow me everywhere. "Not long enough, I'm still getting sick of your face" I pretended that I was gagging.

Now it was his turn to get angry. "Shut up you little b*tch, I'm taking you down just like I did with your dear brother." I knew he meant it but hearing he mentioned my brother, lit me on fire.

"Fine, you want another soccer battle? You get it!"

* * *

I was almost ready to get on the field when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Who is that guy, White-kun? Someone you know? Is he dangerous?" I saw the worry in Shindou his eyes, but I didn't need that. I shook off his hand.

" Yes I know him. His name is Jim August. I met him in America, we **were** friends but that was a long time ago. And I don't understand your last question. I don't think he is dangerous but he has some amazing kick power." I turned around to face the whole team.

"Listen up! I want and will do this alone, understand?" I didn't want anybody to get hurt. As I walked to the circle on the field I thought of my brother. _"Benjamin, give me strength."_

"Shall we start then?" Jim smirked. "I'll wipe that stupid smile from your face" I growled angry.

Jim got the ball first and easily dodged my attempt to take the ball. I cursed myself mentally. I ran after him but he stayed in front of me. "First point" said Jim and he shoot with all his power. "No Way!" As I sped up and got passed the ball. Now I was in front of the ball and waiting for the right moment to jump. _"Now!"_ And I jumped forward to shoot the ball back to the other goal.

I took a quick look at the members and smiled at the view, they had their mouths wide open from surprise. _"It will work out..."_ I quickly ran in front of the ball so I could kick it into the air. _"I am glad that I could learn __**that**__ trick from Gouenji."_ I jumped in the air "Fire Tornado!"

"No I won't let you!" I saw Jim at the goal but I knew he never was a goalkeeper.

But Jim called his Keshin "Come out: God of War, Ares!" A dark keshin appeared and stopped my shoot.

"_I should have known that...But the battle is not over yet, I have some tricks too" _

Jim had the ball again and ran forward with his keshin still behind him. "I will show you my power!"

"_Sh*t, he is going to shoot with his keshin!" _

The ball suddenly had black small and large spikes and Jim shoot it in the air. "Death Spike!" He jumped, shoot and landed quickly and laughed. "Let's see if you'll be able-"

Suddenly the earth started shaking. "What's happening" said Tenma, looking scared. "Look at Amy" pointed Shindou out. I could hear them and smiled. _"Here comes the big surprise Jim, are you ready for it?"_

I stood in front of the goal again and I yelled "Whuaaaaa. Come: Holy Wolf, Kane!" And from the ground rose a giant three tailed black wolf. With a deafening howl he let people shake on their feet.

I saw the ball coming closer, but I was ready for it. I put my hands like a wolfs mouth and catched the ball with ease, although it was spinning shortly in my hands. "You are really bad with naming stuff, Jim" I laughed ironically.

I finally got the ball again and I started running to the other goal with my keshin behind me. Every time my keshin moved I could feel the ground vibrate, but it gave me power.

"I'll make an end to this battle!" I abruptly stopped running and placed the ball between my feet, I went down through my knees for extra jump power and jumped as high as I could in the air. I made an pirouette upside down in the air and released the ball from my feet. The ball now had a red colour.

"Blood Moon!" And I knew he couldn't stop my shoot, no one ever could. "I'll stop- Whaaa!" As predicted, I scored the goal and won. My keshin went away and I sighed. _"I still have it..."_

I saw the members looking surprised but then they screamed and cheered because I had won. I missed the feeling, but I still knew how it felt. It felt great. "Maybe I should start playing again." I said to myself.

"That was amazing!"Shindou smiled widely. "We could use someone like you on the team" said Sangoku.

* * *

"I think not!" I turned around to see who was talking. But I suddenly got slapped in the face and I fell on the ground. Confused I looked up to see who hit me. "Mom..." My mother stood there looking furious. "You don't recall what happened with Benjamin?" I got up.

"_How dare she to mention him?!"_

"Of course I do! You think I forgot?!"

"You will not play again, never! I am not losing another child because of soccer!"

"He died in an accident, not because of soccer!"

"Don't you dare to speak against me! Your going home with me right now!"

I knew that I couldn't talk against her. "I'm sorry, minna. But I am not going to play again, this was an exception. Bye..." I left with my head down, following my mother who already left the building.


	3. When the past comes back to life

**Thank you all who reviewed my story. You guys are too nice! I hope you enjoyed my story so far.**

**It maybe started a little bit slow, but I did that because I want you to get a slight idea about amy.**

**Anyway enough of my tittle-tattle. Onto the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"_Nii-san, where are we going?" Nii-san was pulling my arm, crossing the street to what looks like a park. "I want to play soccer with Gouenji-kun. You know he is dating Akiko-chan, right?" Nii-san smiled at me. "So I figured, 'maybe he wants to teach us soccer or learn us fire tornado', that would be great wouldn't it?" I thought about it, Akiko-chan was our niece and was a member of Inazuma Eleven and she was dating Gouenji-kun, so maybe he would do it because we're practically family." I smiled. "We would be unstoppable, right?" Nii-san suddenly stopped and bent down to my level. "Listen to me Kaya, soccer is not about 'being unstoppable', it is about teamwork and having fun." I pouted, nii-san was saying things I did not understand yet. "But it is important to win right, otherwise it's no fun playing it!"_

"_I have to disagree with you Kaya. You know that I am playing soccer for a long time now and that I sometimes lost and sometimes won…" I knew that already, nobody could beat nii-san at soccer. I want to be just as good as nii-san when I grow up. "But I only saw you winning! You never lost when I was watching." He stroke my hair. "Maybe I won so many games because you were watching? You're my lucky charm." I felt really proud right now, being nii-san's lucky charm._

_I was able to meet gouenji-kun and he taught me Fire Tornado. But he also said that I need to perfect that trick, but that will come when I grow older and stronger. He also taught nii-san some physical exercises to create stamina. It was already dusk when we walked home. The streets were really crowdie and everyone wanted to go home to their families. Someone bumped against Nii-san causing him to bump to me. My soccer ball from Gouenji-kun fell on the ground. I pulled my hand away from nii-san so I could get my ball back. "Wha-" _

_The ball rolled on the street. I knelt down to pick my ball up when I saw a big light coming straight at me. A car. "Huh? What's happening?" I couldn't move. "NII-SAN, help!"_

_I turned around and saw nii-san running to me. "Kaya!" I saw fear in his eyes. Why was he scared?_

_He suddenly pushed me so hard that I rolled on the ground and hit my head hard against another car. I was really dizzy and couldn't see a thing for a moment of two. I heard a bang and tires were slipping and people were screaming._

"_Someone call 119! We need an ambulance!" Who was that guy giving orders? And where was nii-san? I have to thank him for saving me, if he didn't do that I would be as flat as a pancake. I looked around to see if nii-san got away. I saw him lying on the street, but something wasn't right. There was red around him and his eyes were closed. His clothes were ripped and he lied in a weird pose. _

"_Nii-san?" I crawled to him, when I suddenly felt a pain at the back of my head. I touched it and looked at my fingers. Red color, just like nii-san. It smelled nasty._

_I tried to wake him up. "Nii-san?" I got pulled back by a strange man._

"_Let us through little girl, we have to look if he's still alive." It was a man with a yellow coat and a small black beard. The little van behind him had the same color._

"_No! Don't touch me. If nii-san sees you he'll beat the shit out of you!" There was another guy who touched nii-san. He looked at the man who held me down and shook his head. The man next to me loosed his grip. "Are you his little imouto?" _

_He had a sad look in his eyes. "Hai, my name is Takakuni Kaya and my brother is Takakuni Kane."_

"_Do you know what happened with your brother?" _

"_No, I don't. Nii-san pushed me away from a big car… Why do you ask that?" I looked back at my brother. "He looks pale, is he going to be alright?" I was sitting next to him. I wanted to hold his hand as comfort for him. But he was cold so I quickly let go of his hand._

"_What's happening?!" I started crying. "Why is nii-san so cold?!" The two men looked at each other. "He didn't survive the crash. He's gone…" The man closed his eyes like you do when you pray. _

"_Like grandpa and grandma?" _

"_Yes…" The other man held a big white blanket and covert nii-san. _

"_No, Nii-san can't be dead! He is so strong, you don't know how strong!" I threw myself over the body of nii-san and hugged him._

"_Nii-san!" I cried and screamed. "Whaaaaa!"_

* * *

"Whaaaaa!" I shot up and looked around me. My room. In Japan. It was 6 years ago. My cheeks felt cold. I touched them. They were wet. I walked to my private bathroom to look at my horrible face.

My eyes were red from crying and my hair was messy. I sighed. I've been having this dream for about a week now. _"There must be something wrong with me."_

"Takakuni-ue? Are you alright?" I heard one of the maids knock on my door.

"Hai, genki desu." I let another sigh go. "You have to go to school in about one hour, Takakuni-ue."

When hearing that I thought about the other day. _"School. Soccer club. Shindou."_

I looked at the mirror and thought back before the car accident. _"Kyousuke…"_

"_What said Jim before the match started?_ _**"Shut up you little bitch, I'm taking you down just like I did with your dear brother!"**_

"_What did he mean?"_

I was changing into my uniform when my mother came in my room. She looked at me smiling.

"The Raimon uniform fits you well." I looked in the giant mirror in the corner of my room. I wore a white blouse with long sleeves; my skirt was short and black. My ribbon had the same color as my skirt and my socks were white and ended above my knees. I packed my bag and was ready to have breakfast.

"Amy, I have to talk to you… about soccer." I turned around and looked at my mother. "What about it?"

"I have thought about our conversation. You know, about not playing soccer? Well you are allowed to be a manager-" I looked at her. She is sometimes so indecisive!

"You were very clear that day, mother. And I am not in the mood to play ever again or whatever is included with soccer. I also said to you that it was an exception that day, I was being threatened. Now, if you excuse me, I am very hungry and I have to go to school." I pretended that I didn't care even though I did. I walked downstairs not waiting for my mother to follow.

"I think you're not being honest with your feelings, my dear."

* * *

I stepped out the car, which stopped in front of the gate. I said thanks to the driver and sighed. _"Never thought I would hate to go to school."_

"Ohayou, White-san!" Tenma waved wildly at me. I gave a small smile and waved back.

"Ohayou, Matsukaze…" He held his head a little to the left and had a questioning look in his eyes. "Are you okay, White-san? You look tired."

"Yeah, err, it's hard to sleep because of the new environment. That's all." I looked away, not wanting to tell him about my nightmares.

"Ohayou, Tenma, White-san." Matsukaze and I turned around to see Aoi, Midori and Akane walking to us. I walked away from them. I was really sleepy and I needed to join a club. I walked through the hallway, past a big note board. I took a quick glance at it to see if the soccer club needed new members. _"Wait, why am I looking for the soccer club? I don't want anything that involves soccer." _

At the end of the day I decided to take a look at the soccer club. They were training outside, so I would just take a glance at the training and then continued my way home. I stopped by the stairs. I saw Tenma who had a hard time keeping up with the other members. I chuckled at the view, he was trying so hard. But then I saw something from the corner of my eye and turned around.

"Takakuni Kaya?" Tsurugi stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking confused. I noticed I had held my breath. I let my breath go. "Kyousuke…" He ran up the stairs and hugged me, with his right cheek on my chest and his ear on my heart to see if I was real. I hugged him back with relief because he still recognized me.

I finally found him…

No, we found each other.

* * *

**It was really hard for me to write the flashback (I think it's so sad, I don't want that to happen with my sister.)**

**There might be a few mistakes in the grammar (then again Please forgive me!). If you notice some mistakes and those irritate you. please say so, than I can change them (if I have time).**

**Next Chapter is not about the story (it will continue in Chap. 5) but about the characters I made up (you know, their lifestyle, clothes, how they look like, their personality, ect.). You maybe think, Why the different names? I'll tell you that in the next chapter!**


	4. Meet the Characters!

**Konnichiwa minna! In chapter 3 I told you guys that I was going to give you some information about the characters.**

**Well here they are! There are a few spoilers, so if you don't want to read the spoilers, don't read this chapter at all ;)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Amy White (AKA Takakuni Kaya):**

Amy is born in America, but when she turns 2 ,her family decided to move to Japan because her mother is Japanese and her father has his headquarters of his company there. This is why Amy can speak fluently Japanese (and English). But she returns to America at an age of 8 because of the death of her 15 year old brother Benjamin (a.k.a Takakuni Kane).

After six years she moves to Japan once more because her mother has a kimono store that is famous all over Japan and Amy's mother has to be there. She lives in a big modern house, the same house as when she first came to Japan.

Amy is now 14 years old and misses her childhood friend terribly, because they were abruptly separated from each other.

She goes to Raimon because her niece Akiko also went to that school, so Raimon is familiar place to Amy. She is in the second year and wears the Raimon uniform but with different colors: Her skirt and ribbon are black; her blouse is white and has long sleeves; she wears white socks which end at her thigh. She has golden eyes with a brown edge. Her hair ends at her lower back and is brown with a reddish tint.

Many guys fall in love with her or adore her, because of her appearance and title (she is a young model and from a rich family). Most of the girls like/love her because Amy is always protecting them from bullies or saving them from dangerous stuff. She also encourage the girls to do what they want and enjoy life.

Amy has a strong personality and doesn't really care how others think of her (except for her friends and family). She is competitive and she likes to win. She can be a bit rude at first; she does this to show people that they shouldn't mess with her, because of this she doesn't make fast friends; but when she makes friends they are her friends for her lifetime. Her mood can suddenly change (happy - serious). She can get depressed when something won't work, no matter how hard she tries. She can also get very jealous of people, not because of money or material things, but they can do something she can't or because people clench onto her friends. She likes to tease people and will always find the opportunity to do so. She has the gift to feel how other people feel, and always helps them when she thinks it is necessary.

She has three Keshins:

1. Holy Wolf: Kane (representing her brother/ protection)

2. Moon goddess: Artemis **Spoiler **(representing her feminine side)

3. Great Hunter: Orion **Spoiler ** (representing her male side/ protection)

_Authors note: she has a character song; Sweet mystery by Shannon Labrie. The song fits her because she has to look for her childhood friend and because **Spoiler:** she slowly falls in love with him._

* * *

**Benjamin White (AKA Takakuni Kane):**

Benjamin is the 5 year older brother from Amy. He is a huge fan of Gouenji and his niece Akiko. He is really good at soccer for his age and doesn't really care about winning or losing (unlike his sister) as long as it's fun.

He easily makes friends and has an open mind. Many adults say that they can't see why Amy and Benjamin are family; those two have a completely different personality.

He has black hair with a brownish tint and green/gold eyes.

His best friend was Tsurugi Yuuichi. They played soccer with each other and their siblings. He is also very wise and teaches Amy all sorts of things (like cooking, because their parents were away most of the time). He is almost always serious, except when Amy teases him or when Amy does weird things (like jumping in a pond for a soccer ball).

Amy is his "lucky charm" which means that Amy is his source of happiness (although Amy only thinks that has to do with winning at soccer matches). Benjamin cares deeply for his sister; he's willing to give his life for her. This happens when Amy picked up her soccer ball from the street and almost died because of a car was driving with incredible speed in an urban zone. He pushed her away and gave his own life to save her.

* * *

**Jim August:**

Jim August is an arrogant/sarcastic boy who thinks he is the best at soccer. He lives in America in the same state as Amy did (when she returned from Japan); in Minnesota.

He was Amy's boyfriend (Amy said they were "just friends"; but this isn't true (she needed Jim to deal with the death of Benjamin). He was deeply in love with her and was her comfort after the death of Benjamin.

This changed when Amy dumped him because he held her down and "locked her up (mentally)" so she wouldn't meet other people who could hurt her (he thought it was for her own safety), after that moment they became rivals.

Continually battling and insulting caused them to hate each other. This runs so out of control that he follows her everywhere; he even travels across the world to battle against her. Amy finds this very annoying, which only pleases Jim. He was a forward; Amy recalled his position with:_ "He has some amazing kick power."_ But he loses every match with Amy, which leads to more stalking and insulting.

He wears a black leader jacket with a dark blue shirt; he also wears black jeans. His hair style is messy and he has dark-blonde hair; He has brown eyes.

He and Amy were both interested in mythology and in the Greek Gods. This can be seen in their keshins. Jim has a keshin: God of War, Ares and **spoiler:** Amy's second keshin: Moon goddess, Artemis and Great Hunter: Orion.

_Authors note: I found a character song for Jim; Zero by Varsity Fanclub._

* * *

**Amy's parents: **

Amy's mother is born in Japan and met Amy's father when she was on vacation in America. She was born in a rich family and was strictly raised; failure was no option. Her Japanese surname is Takakuni. Because Amy and Benjamin moved to Japan at a very young age they needed to have a Japanese nationality. So she and her husband gave them the names: Takakuni Kaya (Amy) and Takakuni Kane (Benjamin).

She raised Amy and Benjamin with a hard hand but loved her children dearly and wanting to do everything to make them happy.

She runs a kimono/yukata store, which make/repair kimonos and yukatas. Her store is very famous and she gets commissions all over Japan. She is usually not at home, because she travels around Japan.

She never got over the death of Benjamin. He was (kind of) her favorite child, because he got better grades at school than his sister. At first she accused Amy of the death of Benjamin; because if Amy didn't lose her ball, Benjamin wouldn't be dead. But then she stopped accusing Amy and cursed soccer; forbidding Amy to play soccer ever again. She noticed later that Amy is depressed (she thinks it's because Amy isn't allowed to play soccer, and she is right) and tells her that Amy is allowed to be the manager of the team. Amy thinks her mother is indecisive and says that she doesn't want to play anymore. But her mother knows that's not true and wants to see her daughter happy; so she let go her fear of soccer. **Spoiler: **Later in the story she tells Amy that she's allowed to play soccer again and that she was holding Amy's talent back because of her own fears. This will strengthen their mother-daughter relationship.

She always wears a kimono or yukata. She also wants everyone to wear a kimono/yukata when they are home (except for guests). She has black hair and brown eyes.

Amy's father is a businessman who travels al lot (in Japan but also around the world). He isn't as strict as Amy's mother but he wants everyone to follow the rules at home. He is quite handsome and isn't very old. He has (like Amy) brown hair with a reddish tint but he has green eyes. He wears a business suit (except when he's home). He loves to watch soccer, but sucks at playing it. He also cares about his children. He was the first family member (from the White family) who accepted Benjamin's death.

* * *

**Note: You speak their surname White as "Howaito" (just like Hakuryuu, hihi!)**

**I already knew how Amy was going to be. And I Love Her Character Song! I'm addicted to it!**

**Next chapter is about Amy and Tsurugi talking to each other; refreshing their memories from the past.**

**And maybe the announcement about the match between Raimon and Eito, but I'm not sure...**


	5. Akward moments

**Hello everyone! The story continues with the last paragraph from chapter three.**

**Tsurugi and his brother are not mine.**

**Please note that there can be/will be a few mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Takakuni Kaya?" Tsurugi stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking confused. I noticed I had held my breath. I let my breath go. "Kyousuke..." He ran up the stairs and hugged me, with his right cheek on my chest and his ear on my heart to see if I was real. I hugged him back with relief because he still recognized me.

I finally found him...

No, we found each other.

* * *

We sat on the grass near the soccer field; talking about the past.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I asked.

_I walked through the park with nii-san next to me. It was spring and it was warm; so warm that we didn't need a coat. I suddenly noticed a soccer ball in the pond with ducks around it. "Huh? Whose ball is that? If you like soccer you wouldn't throw you ball in the pond!" I ran to the pond. "I'll get it!" Nii-san ran quickly after me; looked at me and sighed._

"_Kaya, you can't go into the pond; let's ask one of the gardeners to get the ball back." I had already stepped out of my shoes and I was taking off my socks. "Why ask help from others when I can do it by myself, nii-san?" And I jumped in the pond and shivered. "Brrr, it's cold!" Nii-san laughed. "What did you expect? That it would be as warm as an indoor pool?" I made my way through the water and the mud when I finally reached the ball I heard someone yell at me. "What are you doing?!" I saw mom and a gardener stand next to nii-san. "I'm getting the ball out the water, duh!" Mom looked really mad. "Come out, now!" I pouted. "Haaaiii...!"_

_I went back and I saw that two other boys were standing next to nii-san. I was soaked and the small boy with the red shirt ran to me. "Arigato..." He blushed and wanted to take the ball from me, but I protectively put the ball behind my back. "Are you the owner of the soccer ball?" He nodded. _

"_We were playing with it when I accidently shot it in the pond and I wanted to get a gardener so he could get my ball but then I saw that you already got my ball out the water." I snorted. "I'll give you your ball back if you thank me and promise not to kick the ball in the –." Nii-san put his hand over my mouth. "Kaya, he already said thank you; give him his ball back." I slowly give him his ball back. The boy smiled "Arigato; you know, I want to be just like Gouenji-san when I grow up, so I'm training really hard!"_

"_Eeeehh..? You know Gouenji-san?" I was surprised, was there another boy who admired Gouenji-san? "Well, I don't know him but I have seen him in soccer matches on TV." I proudly expanded my chest. "My niece is dating Gouenji-san and he is teaching me soccer." The boy looked amazed._

"_Eeh, cool; can you teach me some tricks too? Tsurugi Kyousuke desu. Hajimemashite!"_

"_Sure, everything for a fan of Gouenji-san! Takakuni Kaya desu. Anatani aete ureshiidesu!"_

"_Well, that's going to be another day; you're wet and filthy. We're going home." Mom took my hand and dragged me out the park with nii-san laughing softly at me. Kyousuke waved wildly at me. "Sayounara, Kaya-chan!" I grinned and waved back "Sayounara, kyousuke-kun!"_

* * *

Kyousuke smiled. "Of course; how could I forget that? You were a little brat who almost stole my soccer ball, if I didn't told you that I was a fan of Gouenji-san you would have certainly took my ball with you!" He reached out to me to touch my hair. "I remember that you had shoulder-long hair but I think that your hair now makes you look more mature." I blushed. "Well, did you succeed in becoming like Gouenji-san?" Changing the subject.

I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from him. "Yeaah, well, ehmm..." He turned his head away from me. I frowned. _"Why won't you look at me, Kyousuke?" _I grabbed his chin between my fingers and turned his head. I saw him blushing slightly and I closed the space between him and me.

"White-san! Can you come down here and help the other managers fill the bottles?" Shindou stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking irritated. I let go of Kyousuke his chin and stood up. "Sure, coming!" I turned to Kyousuke, who was still blushing. "Wait for me, okay?" He nodded, stood up and walked away.

I helped the girls with the water bottles and cleaned the field from soccer balls and training tools. _"This is a manager's job; so am I now a manager?" _I shrugged my shoulders and hurried to my locker. I ran to the gate and saw Kyousuke leaning against it. "Yo, shall we go?" I said. He jumped up and put his hands in his pockets. "Sure..."

It was a silent walk to my house. It surprised me that he still knew that I lived here. I looked at my house. The front yard was shielded with a neatly trimmed hedge; the gate was about kyousuke's height. We had some kind of canal with koi carpers swimming around. To reach the front door you had to go over a small wooden bridge. I could see my room. I had a small balcony so I could see what happened on the road.

"Well, ehm, I'll see you tomorrow..." I looked at him. "Yeah, thanks for walking me home." I hugged him. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven." I smiled and clapped my hands together. "Yay! Thank you!" I walked to the gate and heard him mumble "Oyasuminasai, Amy..."

* * *

***Ringgg – Ringgg – Ringgg***

I growled. I was so sleepy. _"Five more minutes, please." _I woke up when I heard noises in my room. I saw the maids coming into my room. _"Can't I have one moment privacy?" _ One of the maids saw I had woken up. "Ohayougozaimasu, Takakuni-ue... Sorry if we disturbed you, but it already half past seven."

"Nani?!" I jumped out my bed and ran to the balcony. "Kuso, I'm late!" I opened my balcony door to see if kyousuke was already waiting. I saw him and sighed in annoyance. _"Great, he is here alright..." _

He leaned against a pillar of the gate. "Kyousuke!" He turned around and looked up. He suddenly covered his mouth with his hand. _"Is he laughing? He's laughing, isn't he?!" _ I blushed. "Nani, is something funny?!" He pointed his finger at me. I looked and saw that I was only wearing a bra and panties. "Whaa!" And I ran quickly inside and changed into my uniform.

I grabbed an apple; piece of bread and my bag. My hands were full so I had the piece of bread in my mouth. I almost reached the door when I got pulled back. "Amy, I have to talk to you." I almost choked.

"Not now, motfer. Kyouswuke iws waiting!" I tried to run again, but failed. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" I grabbed the piece of bread out of my mouth. "Mom, Kyousuke is waiting!"

"I know. You wouldn't be late if you had set your alarm."

"I did do that! I-I just slept through the alarm."

"Amy, I have a big commission in Hokkaido so I won't be home till next week."

"Yeah, Yeah. Itterasshai!" And I closed the door.

"Sumimasen, did I hold you up?" I was slightly out of breath. "Betsuni..." He pushed something in my hand. It was bread; an anpan, a melon bun and a curry bread. I looked at it. _"Did he go to the bakery to buy me bread?" _ I smiled. "I knew you would oversleep, so I brought some bread; you haven't had breakfast, have you?" I shook my head; accepting the sack with bread. "You know me too well." He looked at me and almost laughed again. "Can you please tell me why you're laughing, again?!"

"Your blouse is wrongly buttoned" _(authors note: I didn't know how to write that)_ I looked at my blouse and saw it was crooked. I was in a rush and missed some buttons while I dressed myself. I quickly changed it and looked at him; he didn't look at me though.

We reached the school on time. "Don't you have morning practise?" He stiffened. "Hai..." I dragged him with me to the soccer club. "Sorry that we're late..." I looked around and saw the team members looking nervous. "What's with the heavy atmosphere?" I saw that the coach had a small paper in his hand. _"Score order?" _ I looked angry. "Is it a loss this time, coach?" asked Kirino.

"It is a loss, isn't it?" I saw Kyousuke standing in the corner with his arms crossed; smirking.

"_Kyousuke, are you involved with Fifth Sector?"_

* * *

**Sorry if Tsurugi is out of his character. I made him like this because Amy was his first friend and he cares about her a lot, but in the next chapters he will be a little more like the series.**


	6. Eavesdropping is a bad habit

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter please enjoy!**

* * *

This was the first time that I slept well. I was brushing my long curly hair.

I sighed. _"Today is the day of the match against Eito, will they be okay?" _ I changed in uniform and walked down to have breakfast. "Where is everyone?" I thought about yesterday. "Oh yeah, mom is in Hokkaido. Dad is still in America. "Good morning, Takakuni-ue. What would you like for breakfast?" asked the cook. "Good morning. Uhmm... I would like scrambled eggs with toast and juice d'orange." I looked through the huge windows to see the maids working outside. There was a huge cherry blossom tree in the corner of the yard. I remembered that nii-san and I always took naps there.

I left too early, but I wasn't in a rush today. I thought of Kyousuke. _"If he really works for Fifth Sector then I'm going to slap him."_ I felt a small buzz in my pocket. I took my phone out and looked at the massage I got.

**"Good morning, White-san. Are you going to look at our match? I rather not have you there. Shindou."** I stopped walking and smiled. "You know what, Shindou? I am going to watch you match."

And I ran home so the driver could get me to the Eito academy.

I thanked the driver and walked over to the tribunes. They were already playing. I looked around for a seat. I saw an empty one near another exit. I watched the match for a while. _"They're three points behind, I wonder if they can make it up; time is almost up!"_

I looked behind me and saw a man stand in the exit behind me. _"He looks familiar, who is he?"_ I stood up and walked to him.

"Yo, Takakuni-chan" I smiled. "Endou-kun, what are you doing here?" His face went from smiling to serious. "I'm going to save Raimon and soccer... but I can't do that alone."

"I'll help!" I knew my mother wouldn't like it but I wanted to help Endou. "Do you think they will win?" He smiled again. "No, not in this match."

"I see..." I stood beside him. Tenma continued shooting at Shindou. Suddenly Shindou took Tenma's pass and scored a goal. "This is a huge step, isn't it?" I said smiling. Tenma is such strange boy and yet he has some sort of resemblance with nii-san.

* * *

I was at school to watch morning practise. Everyone was feeling down because Shindou and the coach weren't here. "We probably get a new coach from Fifth Sector, Right? So all we have to do is obey him." Said Minamisawa-sempai. I really didn't like him.

Suddenly Endou came to us; saying that he became the new coach. Everyone was surprised; even Kyousuke. I smiled. _"He's keeping his word."_

He wanted them to train at the river bank. At the beginning no one came, but at the end of the day everyone came together.

"Everyone shoots one time, alright?!" Kurama went first and Tenma was last.

"Last is Tsurugi!" I turned around to see Kyousuke up the stairs. "Nani..?!"

"Sakka yarouze!" and with that Kyousuke came down and stood in the circle with the ball under his foot. "Death Sword!" Luckily Endou dodged his shoot, but I was amazed. That Kyousuke had that kind of shoot, amazing!

* * *

The last two days he didn't walked with me and I didn't see him at school. I was already starting to miss him. It was morning and I walked to the club room. _"Well, mom said I could be manager so she wouldn't mind..."_ I walked over the side line from the soccer field. _"Why is everyone waiting?"_

"You're late, Amy. Where is your uniform?" said Endou with a serious face.

"I am wearing my uniform, Endou-san."

"I mean your soccer uniform; you're on the team now." He said it so casually that I almost believed him. "Eeeehh!?" Everyone turned surprised at me.

"What do you mean, Endou-san? My mom forbid me to-"

"You want to play soccer right? And you promised me to take Fifth Sector down with me." Again everyone yelled in surprise.

"Fine, I'll play. But only when it's necessary!" I hated it when I was not informed.

I got a new uniform from Otonasi-san. My number was 21. I sighed. "My day of birth, how ironic..."

"We're counting on you." Otonasi-san smiled at me. "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." I waved her words away and started my practise.

* * *

Our first match was with Tengawara. They are known for playing dirty. We had a score order from Fifth Sector; it would be a loss for us. Again! I sat on the bench next to the managers; keeping an eye on Kyousuke. No one wanted to win and they said that they were going to obey Fifth Sector. _"Cowards"_ I thought angry. I heard the whistle and the match started. Tengawara had the ball and Tenma tried to steal the ball from Hayabusa; but failed. Haybusa passed the ball to Kita; and he passed it on to Andou. Tenma took the ball from Andou and ran to the other goal. But Nishinosora stood on his foot.

Tengawara made multiple passes and ended with Kita; who was ready to shoot. I looked at Sangoku-sempai and saw him looking away. _"No..."_ I looked at Kita. He really wants to have a fair match, but the others won't move. _"This is pathetic; I can't even call this soccer." _ I looked at Kyousuke. I growled softly. "Is something wrong, White-san?" Aoi-san looked worried. I smiled. "No, I'm fine." I looked at the field. "Will they win?" and looked at Endou; who stared at me.

"**G-goal!" **I looked surprised at the Raimon members. "Huh, what happened?"

"Shindou-sama shot and scored!" said Akane-san while taking pictures of Shindou. I looked at Kyousuke and smiled. He looked quite angry. "They will win this..." I heard a familiar ringtone and opened my phone. _"My manager..."_ I stood up and asked Endou if I could leave the match. "Do you trust your team mates that they'll win this match?" I turned around to look at the team and smiled. "Of course, this is Raimon we talk about. The Raimon spirit is never going to lose."

"Then you may leave; where are you going by the way?"

"My manager called me; I probably have to do a photo shoot." I walked away.

* * *

The next day; Tenma came running to me. "We won, White-san!" I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Eh... Amazing, how did you do that?" He grinned and explained the whole story; about Shindou's keshin and Sangoku who stopped a keshin shoot, but of course with help from him and Shindou.

"Do you know against which school we'll play next?" He thought about it. "I think it was Mannouzaka, but I'm not sure." I was in thought. _"I should look up some information about the schools." _

At the end of the day I didn't go home; I had nothing to do there. Mother and Father were away and the maids always looked scared while talking to one of us. So I went to the hospital. _"I wonder if Taiyou still remembers me..." _ I walked through the doors and bumped onto Fuyuka-san. "Takakuni-chan?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in America?" Fuyuka-san looked surprised but also a little tired. "Konnichiwa Fuyuka-san, I'm just hopping by. You look tired, is something wrong?"

"Yes, Taiyou is missing. Again; I don't know what I should do with that boy..." She let out a deep sigh. "Shall I look for him? You can take a break then." She smiled. "He really missed you, you know. I wonder if he still remembers you; you changed so much, I almost didn't recognise you."

"I'll drag him to his room when I find him and inform you, okay?" If I knew Taiyou well, I would say that he was playing soccer again. I looked behind the hospital and I found him. He shot the ball against a wall. When the ball bounced back I ran to the ball; took it and ran away from him. "Hey! Wait up!" I heard Taiyou running after me.

I laughed and turned around all of the sudden. "Yo, Taiyou!" He stood still and looked at me. Before I knew he jumped at me causing the both of us to fall. "Kaya, it's been so long!" I laughed again and hugged him. We got up, sat on a bench and talked till it got dark.

"How's your illness, Taiyou?" He smiled. "Much better, thanks! Did you come all the way to look for me? That makes me so happy!" He hugged me again. I smiled softly. "I promised Fuyuka that I would lock you up in your room, let's go." He pouted, clearly not wanting to stop talking with me.\

* * *

I said good bye to Taiyou and walked though the hall ways when I noticed a small board with a name on it.

_Tsurugi Yuuichi _it said_._ I slammed the door open and saw him in bed, watching TV. He turned his head; his eyes widened in surprise. "Kaya-chan?" I almost cried. "What are you doing here, Yuuichi-kun?!" I ran to him and hugged him. "I missed you..." We said at the same time. We laughed.

Yuuichi explained me the whole story; about the ball in the tree and Kyousuke falling out the tree. "So you can't walk anymore?" He smiled sadly. "Yeah..." I looked around and saw a radio standing on the chest of drawers. I smiled and walked to it; turning up the music looking for a nice/danceable number. I found: _You from Hollywood Ending._ I danced to him; He laughed and had a small blush. "That you can't walk doesn't mean you can't dance. Come on, you can lean on me." I took his hands and pulled him out of his bed. I placed his feet on mine and we started to dance. We were having a nice time until the nurse came into the room. "Why are you still here? The visit hours are over, go home." I wanted to argue with him but I got cut off. "This is my childhood friend I told you about, Takakuni Kaya." I looked at him and remembered that he only new about my Japanese nationality. "Ehm, Yuuichi-kun. You can call me Amy White. I am an American." He looked at me and I shortly explained about what happened in the past. "Can you leave that for another day?" The nurse became impatient. "Good night, Yuuichi-kun" I waved at him.

I left the building and noticed two figures standing at the gate. I saw Kyousuke and another man. _"Who's he? Is he from Fifth Sector?!" _ I decided to follow them. I ended up at a large building that looked like a normal office. _"Is this Fifth Sector?" _I saw Kyousuke and that strange man walking to the building. _"Good, they haven't noticed me yet." _I went inside the building and looking around me. There were different routes; each heading a different way. "Where are they?" I whispered to myself. I decided to go left and I saw a tip of Kyousuke's jacket. I slowly walked to the door they went through. It was locked. I placed my ear on the door; trying to listen what they were saying. "We have a high assessment of your unrivalled talent and what you have done for us so far. If Holy Road ends with the result we have planned, we will reward you greatly." Said someone. _"Must be that strange man." _ I listened further. "Thank you." Said Kyousuke. "Brothers.." Said a voice. _"Who would that be?" _

"There is nothing more important than the bond between brothers." The strange man started talking again. "You do understand what the Holy Emperor is saying, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." Said Kyousuke. I became angry and wanted to bust in there. _"Kyousuke, baka!" _

I kicked the door. It was silent for a moment but I suddenly heard yelling. "Who's there!?" I heard people running to the door. "Chikushō!" I quickly ran away. I came at an open place with multiple ways to go to. "Oh no, which way?!" I heard people behind me and I took a quick look over my shoulder and decided to go right. Again luck was on my side and I ran through the doors. I didn't want to know how close they were and started to run again; to my house.

"_What were they talking about? And with what will they reward Kyousuke?"_

That night I slept terribly.

* * *

**That was it for today! It was really hard to write at first. (had no inspiration) I had fun with writing Yuuichi and Taiyou.**

**Thank you for reading and please note that there are mistakes. **


End file.
